The present invention relates to a printing system for performing printing using a computer, such as a personal computer, a workstation, or the like.
In a conventional printing system, the information to be printed, which is composed by a computer, is printed by transmitting the information to a printer, and the printer then carries out the printing itself.
However, since a printer manufacturer cannot be aware at all times of the operating state of a printer being used by a user, there are the following problems in the usability of the printer.    (1) When a user wants to know how to cope with a problem in his or her printer or wants to know about an advanced method of using the printer, he or she typically needs to make an inquiry to the customer service center of the printer manufacturer by telephone, which requires the expenditure of time and money. There sometimes occurs a problem in that, when the user makes such a telephone call, the telephone lines of the printer manufacturer are busy or the user is unable to communicate with an appropriate person in the service center for inquiry concerning a particular problem.    (2) It is difficult for the user to understand all of the types of the various kinds of consumable articles (various kinds of paper, toner, and so on) available for use in a complex printer, such as a laser printer, and to properly place an order for and obtain the various kinds of consumable articles required by the printer. It is possible to employ a service man dedicated to the servicing of the printer in order to solve a particular difficulty, but the cost for the services of the service man is not insignificant, and accordingly, to provide such services, the user is subjected to an increase in the cost of maintenance of the printer and the printer manufacturer is subjected to an increase in personnel expenses.